pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:10,000 debt with no blue pikmin
Okay, I know this must sound crazy, but me and my friend(Last onion)were thinking about completing the debt without getting the blue pikmin. You can get around 7000 pokos in treasure, and after that you could just collect beast corpses. Pikiwizard 18:20, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure there are only 28k or so Pokos in the game, and that's with all the Pikmin. I'm guessing you mean 7000. Anyway, yeah, it is very possible to finish even without collecting anything but reds; even collecting only the first treasure. Just repeat Emergence Cave over and over. Of course, no-one's silly enough to try it... :If you're interested in how much treasure you can get without them, without beasts, bear in mind that Snagret Hole is possible, making all 4 of AW's caves. In Perplexing Pool, Shower Room is likely possible; not sure about VoR, I'd have to check that. Dream Den might be doable, but not Hole of Heroes. Oh wait, yes, HoH is possible. If you're interested in how these can be done, just ask. 19:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) hey uhh.. person above greenpickle, aparently you've never hered of me. ill test it in about a week or so. Rocky0718 00:35, 8 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:35, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I did mean 7,000. Oops.Pikiwizard 00:39, 8 April 2008 (UTC) That "person" above Greenpickle is actually him, he just seperated his message. Wouldn't it be impossib le to get into the Shower Room? And no, you can't do VoR. The gate is blocked on top with snow, so you can't attack it with Yellows if you got there (Yes, that's personal experience). And Rocky? Good luck and... Enjoy.-- 12:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, forgot that Shower Room's entrance is encased in rock. So, all of Wistful Wild's caves, Emergence Cave, all of Awakening Wood's, Glutton's Kitchen and Cave of Spiders are possible. 13:17, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Yes he did mean 7000 so I fixed it. Thanks for the advice Greenpickle, but I'm afraid the Snagret Hole is out of reach without blue pikmin. If ther is anything else you think we should try leave it here or on my talk page. :No, the Snagret Hole is very reachable. Just throw a White Pikmin over the water, walk to the other side, whistle it, build the poison bridge (put it as far from the Wollywog as possible), and you're there. You can get other Pikmin up by throwing them on the ledge from the landing area. 19:51, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks!:) Ive concord the snagret hole only 1500 pokos remain! :...I'm so silly. You can't do Wistful Wild's caves until you get the debt, so you can't use them to repay it... 18:56, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hah! First I was going to correct you, but then noticed that it could mean treasures in general.-- 22:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm little late to check-in but Ive repaid the 10000 poko debt! I have also cleared The Cavern Of Chaos, and all but to inexcusable treasure in the Dream Den. In fact the hole Of Heroes is out of reach there is a wall in the water blocking the way, and I cant go around becuas the cave is on a ledge. I will continue to gather as much treasure as posible. :I guess you could attempt a running-throw to get some Yellows over the water, or throw all Pikmin on the egde and whistle them over to the other side, preferably while keeping them on the legde as long as possible. Keep whistling when they fall into the water. Some will most likely die, but it's possible. I don't think the puddle is small enough, but maybe you could try letting your Pikmin swim over from the start? Test first, it's just a thought.-- 16:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::No, it's easy to get Pikmin to the cave (just throw over the water left from the landing area, then whistle across, walk round and throw up), but what's tricky is getting a Captain up there. What you have to do is somehow get thrown out of bounds by an enemy, then walk around to that part and fall off. It is possible, but very random. Have fun trying. 17:09, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, I just seriously laughed when I read "walk around and throw up".-- 18:47, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::...I didn't notice that when I wrote it... 10:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :it is possible to do it with out yellow, blues and whites. just do the emergence cav over and over and over again but only getting the bodies after the first time but i t will take for ever. I would through them over the water but there is a wall in it, the only thing I can think to do would be throughing yellow pikmin onto the wall...that might work. why would you not get blues? blues are the coolest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A friend of mine, I think his username is Pikimin, I met him on ROBLOX, says you can get the debt repayed with no whites, yellows, or blues. He said you can just keep killing snow bulborbs in the Emergence Cave. It's pointless and makes the game less fun, and it's very time-consuming, but you can do it. Tarantulian 00:59, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's not a new concept. Also, I think that he's joined here too. Anyway, this topic is about repaying the debt via treasures only, without blues. 12:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I just hope you don't start flaming about it. Tarantulian :Who, me? *explodes at suggestion* 12:01, 6 June 2008 (UTC) one thing taruntulian my comment is just above your comment! User:Pikimin]] I shall take the challenge of only getting reds and killing snow bulborbs in the emergence cave.Masta pikmin 18:33, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't do it, it sounds like pointless and boring work... On the other hand, I've often wondered whether it would be possible to repay the debt without getting any treasures, bar the first one that you have to.Pikdude 17:41, 7 August 2009 (UTC)